Victor Bralius, Son of Ares and Descendant of Zeus
by Bankaimaster17
Summary: Its this kid that figures out his Grandfather is Zeus and his Dad is Ares, so he is really powerful. He makes allies and creates enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This news hit me like a freight train. I didn't ever expect this to happen. You won't believe this either. But well, you have to. Because its true. Believe me. But, lets start from the bottom. I'm 12 years old, somewhere around 5 foot 2. I have ADHD and Dyslexia, whoo I know what a combination. I have a friend that looks a lot older than he actually is. He is a few inches taller than me, suited with black hair and a cane. Yah, weird right? He was born with an extreme life-threatening disease, or that is what he said. He has chocolate brown eyes to suit his tan skin and I think it goes together perfectly. But, it all started out at P.E. about 12 am. We were in the gym, it is decorated with a polished wood floor and at the half court is a red dragon flashing its tongue. The ceiling was supported with steel beams and was made of tin, and there were two basketball goals, one on each end. The bleachers were half blue and half red, and my friend, Flace, the one with the leg disease, sat in the stands. He waved at me and smiled, mouthing good luck, because we were about to play the sport I suck the worst at. There was a kid that bullied me the most everyday, he played on the basketball team and was beefed up with muscle all over his body like a man on steroids. I am just a scrawny kid with noodle arms, but I saved up and bought a benchpress, so baby steps. Before the game starts, I feel something flowing through my arms. Energy? Strength? Who knows? I move my eyes towards my arms and realize my arms look stronger, sturdier, and so does my whole body. I let out a grin and a grunt appears from the other side of the court. Our coach, Coach Burkila (I can't think of anything else), lines up all the dodgeballs, all of them differing in size, color, etc. I do what I usually do, when he blows his whistle, I stay in the back to wait for the spheres to speed at me. But, I still feel extremely energetic and powerful. Cement walls are stood up in a rectangular formation around the gym, except for padding on the shorter sides of the gym. The bully, Anderson, gets a puny, quick kid to hand him a ball and he chunks it with speed at me. Surprisingly, my reflexes have increased, too. I catch it with ease and throw it with my full strength back at him. The red, leathery ball speeds at him like a bullet, I am surprised by my own strength. The ball hits him point blank in the stomach and he slams into the wall with immense force. I throw a glance at Flace, and he has a phone out, calling a number frantically. He hangs up the phone and a voice flashes over the intercom. "Victor and Flace, please report to the Principal's office, Victor and Flace."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The intercom shuts off and I can feel glares of classmates in the back of my neck. I start a jog towards the glass doors of the gym are, and I meet Flace outside. The sun blinds my eyes immediately when I touch the ground outside. Rough cement greets my shoes as I walk out. The sky is cloudless except for a few clouds here and there. To my left and right is a road that looks like it goes on forever, in front of me is the office. If I took a left to the end of the gym, there lies the parking lot. Of course I did the right thing and went towards the office. The office is a small, brick building with a clock above black, glass doors. Inside, the walls are lined with paintings of the school and kids that looked way too happy to actually be at school, and the wall is a horrible shade of yellow with blood red stripes. A 3 foot wall ran vertically across the left half of the room, where a woman with gray hair and bags under her eyes sat, in a conversation. Chairs with floral patterns lined the right part of the room, and my mother sat in the chair closest to me. Flace also sat beside her, looking cautiously at her, and then looked at me when I arrived. My mom had curly, black hair and green eyes with yellow specks, she was about 5 foot 7, and she looked worried but extremely calm. She stares at me, and says,"I already checked out you and Flace, we need to get home quickly." This must be really serious, because my mother rarely takes me out of school, and if she does, then its big. Flace and my mother get up and we pass through the doors, heading to the parking lot. I forgot about the sun, and it blinded me with its rays as I approached my mom's minivan. I swung open the door and made my way to the back. I always had the weirdest obsession with sitting in the back. The outside of the van was a maroon color, and it was matted with a furry carpet. My mom looks back to make sure we are buckled in, and slowly pulls out. I am excited but confused on why I am getting pulled out of school. We leave the school area, and speed down the road. Skyscrapers line the trashy road as we make our way through the world today. Cars honk as we make our way through traffic, and neon lights blind our eyes to the max. She drove her car with a worried look the whole time, she was wearing a blue shirt with ridiculous patterns and dress pants. We took a sharp left and passed angry civilians, taxi drivers, and hookers. Our car approached the apartment building, it is spray painted with gang signs and a parking lot that has trash scattered around it. She parked at an angle in the parking lot and impatiently ushered us out of the minivan like we had somewhere to go. We hurried across the gravel and towards the smudged, glass doors. The inside of the apartment was a man that had a clean shave and greasy black hair. He didn't look up from his newspaper as we hurried in the elevator and closed the door. Elevator music chimed in my ears as Flace and my mother uncomfortably shifts. I realize, he knows the problem. I am so stupid, of course he knows, he called my mom to pick us up. The doors open, and we make our way down to the apartment, and open the door of 502.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a small but very comforting apartment room. The living room is the main attraction of the whole place, lined with hardwood floors and a small mat that is laid under a table with coasters on top of it. I follow my mother to the right of the house, where the kitchen is. The walls are sturdy and are lined with portraits of my family. My step-dad and my mom's arms are resting on my shoulders and I have a gigantic grin on my face. Many others with extended family timelines are across the room, except they are all missing one piece to the puzzle and replaced with a replica. My real dad and grandfather are not in there, they are replaced with a stepdad and stepgrandfather. My mother isn't very eager to talk about them, because her dad fled the world before she was born. I'm not kidding. It's like he litteraly jumped straight off earth and never came back. Search parties, nothing. Nothing could find him. Same with my father. Before I was born, he fled the earth, the same as my grandfather. No body has been found, no scent or trace has been found that indicates where they have been. Even the records of them are gone. Like they never existed. We arrive in the kitchen where pots and pans are hung around the place, there is a sink, a small table, an oven, and a microwave. I could hear bubbles and boiling, so I followed the sound. In a pot were golden noodles, rich with color, boiling happily in a pot. My mother then spoke up,"Victor, you need to pack as little as you can possibly carry, but enough for you to survive. You need to pack, a pair of underwear, shirt, pants, shorts, and I will bring you money." I complained,"Mom, can you please not mention underwear?" This isn't the time to argue and complain," she snapped seriously. "Pack your things, and meet back in the kitchen to eat. Go help him, Flace" "Yes mam," he responded nicely. We walked nonchalantly towards my room and packed my things. The walls are striped with crimson red stripes and a black wall, many posters of animes and video games hung up on the wall. Flace starts putting in a shirt or two, while I grab some mementos. "I would suggest not bringing a cell phone, inless for safety emergencies," he warned. I look around in my room and see my benchpress and the weight and bar together weighed 135, so I go over there to try how much stronger I have gotten. A windowsill was beside the benchpress with a radio that was on the local rap station, so I laid down on the benchpress and started benching the weight. It felt as light as a feather and I got bored of lifting it because it was too easy around 500 reps. So thats how much I have gotten stronger from this unknown power that I obtained. I flexed my muscle and noticed it looks stronger and sturdier than the day before. Flace gives me an annoying look so I get off the bench, grab my bag, and throw it over my shoulder. I open my wooden door designed with a diamond shape on it, and head towards the kitchen. Before I open the door, a woman looking thing bashes through the window. It has the head, arms, and a torso of a woman, but, talons,wings, and a tail of a bird. It had a slick brown coat and rotting nails. Its beady eyes stare straight towards me and jumps furiously. I easily step out of the way and grab its neck. I automatically throw it against a wall and look around for some kind of weapon. I spot a wooden bat that says "1996" on the side and pick it up from the wall. I rush at the woman-bird hybrid and beat the crap out of it until it disentigrates into a powder, like sand. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I drop the bat and it hits the ground with a mildly loud noise."You're not supposed to hurt women," explained Flace. "You know, I'm pretty sure that thing wasn't full woman,"I came back with. "Yah, you're right. Its a fury. Half-woman, half-bird. It's kind of -," he catches himself. "Wait, how do you know all this?" "Oh, I don't know." My mother appears at the door with a knife with a sharp 12 inch blade. "I heard a noise and freaked out." she said rushingly. Her eyes meet the pile of powder and at Flace. "Did you do this?"she said questionably. "Nope, it was all your son." She stares at me then goes back in the kitchen and mumbles words like 'I knew this would happen' 'We need to hurry' and other nonsense. I head inside of the kitchen and sat down on the wobbly table, where there was already fettucini in a bowl. My mom knows I love this stuff, its covered with alredo cheese and its all stringy. While I admire it, Flace is already half way through the bowl, so I start eating it to catch up. I get some cream soda from our fridge and chug that because I'm as thirsty as teenage boys right now. I start eating and make a conversation about how Flace knew what that was. Then, he rips off his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His legs were covered with dark brown hair and he had hooves. Yes, you read that correctly. Hooves. They were the color of Hershey's Dark Chocolate, but his legs were mostly pale. "Dude first off, why did you rip off your pants?"I questioned him. I was trying to handle this very calmly has I shoved the fettucini in my mouth. "It was the heat of the moment. I had to do it." he replied nonchalantly. "You could've explained first or given me a warning."I replied. My mother started gesturing us to hurry because I guess the whole bird woman thing kind of freaked her out. I still don't know where the strength came from, where my wanting to take it down came from. "Now that I tore off my pants, I need to explain." My mom looks at us and finally says something. "You can explain it in the car. Let's go, kids." My mom still wears this leather jacket even though its about 80 degrees outside. I didn't question it, I just got up, put up my dishes, and went outside. When I swung open the door, it was still slightly hot outside except for a small breeze that gave me chills. I could still see the heat waves bouncing happily off the ground and off our van. The cloudless light blue sky welcomed us outside and mosquitos buzzed around the perimeter. The stairs creaked and burned our legs if we accidently touched it when we were walking down them. We made our way to the pavement and towards the van. Kids ran outside and rode their bikes even though it was still schooltime. Trucks and cars drove by, making their way to whatever they were supposed to be doing. Some streets jammed with cars and impatient people as they honked their horns. We approached the van and I slid open the door and jumped inside. I landed in an awkward position so I crawled to the right seat and buckled in. Mom started up the car, drove out of the parking lot, and started driving. "Now that we are settled, it is time you know what I am now, Victor,"Flace explained. "I am what they call a satyr. It is a half human half goat hybrid." I got confused and freaked out. "Wait, so were you genetically engineered to be that?" I questioned. He shook his head and sighed,"No, Victor, do you remember when we studied the Greek Culture in Social Studies? Well, its real." Questions flooded my head and I questioned my whole life. Why am I part of this? What do I have to do with any of this? "Flace, then what exactly am I and why is it important that I know this? Am I a regular human?" I questioned hurrily. He gave me an apologetic or worried look, I couldn't tell. "Well, you are a demi-" "Not exactly," my mom interrupted. Flace gave my mom a confused look and I also felt very confused. She continued,"Because I am a demigod. It is a being that is part human and part god." "Because my father was Zeus." I interrupted, "Zeus, as in the King of the Gods?" "Yes son, and your dad, well, he is also a god. His name is Ares." She lets out a sigh."I'm sorry I kept this from you, I just didn't think you were ready." I had two more questions. "How does Flace come in to this?" "Every demigod is assigned a satyr to protect them, and Flace is your guardian." I responded, "He looks like he good do some real damage, Mom." I said sarcastically, gazing upon Flace's weak arms. She gave me a stern look,"That's not nice, Victor." "Sorry, sorry." I continued, "Then if I am not a demigod, what am I?" She replied in a questionable voice, "I don't know exactly, 75 percent of you is God, and only 25 percent is human." I noticed I was starting to take on a slight glow that came and went, but tried to ignore it. We passed town after town for about an hour until we hit small towns. The towns were littered with farms, diners, and small convenient stores, all lit with small neon lights. The lights flickered on and off and embraced cheezy sloagans like 'Need fresh deer, get it here!' and 'Our cheese is made to please!'. I laughed at their attempts of humor and just stared out the window. The farther we went, the more deserted the towns got, until we reached a place cluttered with wooded hills and farmhouses with signs that said 'Pick your own Strawberries' on white picket fences. It was very dark here, and a huge tree sat at the center of a hill. My mom stared at something close by and she parked. "Go to the nearby cabin closest to us, I will see you at the end of summer." I was still confused, shes deserting me? What is this place? I noticed a beast that we studied in Social Studies. A chimera. My mother lifted a finger and an arc of lightning struck the chimera and it busted into a small hill of powder and my mother ushered me out of the car. I slid open the door and I walked out, amazed at what I just saw. "See you, Victor, you also Flace." I waved goodbye and walked by the tree. I felt protected instantly.


End file.
